


Advertising and Modern Relationships

by greendale_student



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendale_student/pseuds/greendale_student
Summary: Annie and Abed share a moment during season 6.





	Advertising and Modern Relationships

The new Greendale advertisement finishes playing on Abed’s laptop, the light background music trailing off, and Annie leans against her roommate and wraps her arm around him, shaking off the frustration of a night of tense planning to respond to City College’s ad campaign. At home with her friend from the study group, Annie feels silly to have even thought of transferring just to protest Frankie’s ruthlessness, even if she was right to be mad at the Save Greendale Committee for picking a fight with a dog. “How did you film this so efficiently?” Annie asks.

“Advertisements use formulaic scripts that are easy to adjust for the proper situation and I keep a camera at Greendale, so I just had to send Vicki and Dave to find Ruffles while I gave the Dean some direction,” Abed explains.

Annie smiles, admiring Abed’s talent.  She leans closer, a show of affection that’s nothing new for them, but for some reason she’s very aware that they’re both in their pajamas. That’s not new either, but in this emotional moment, cuddling together on Annie’s bed at dawn, it seems more intimate than usual. “Thanks for doing this,” she tells Abed softly, trying to conceal her thoughts.

“It was the right thing to do. Greendale needs us to stay in a heroic role,” Abed says.

“Like Han Solo?” Annie blurts out. So much for discretion. Embarrassed, she starts to pull away when she sees Abed staring at her intently. It’s a look she’s noticed sometimes when she acts in his films, not that different from Abed’s usual watchful attitude but with a different energy. Annie leans forward boldly and their lips touch with gentle affection. Abed tentatively reaches his hand out, running it through her hair. As they kiss more confidently, Annie’s hand brushes the edge of her pajama top. She leans forward, guiding Abed to the throw pillows as she kisses him.

A phone buzzes. Annie jumps, startled, and sees Abed’s similar expression. A foot or so apart on the bed, they stare at each other, frozen in place, wondering what just happened.

“The others are probably asking about you,” Abed says, in an even tone that would sound unperturbed if Annie didn’t know him so well. She nods frantically, not sure what to say. She wants to talk about this, but she’s not sure how Abed would feel about that, even if she could tell how he felt a few moments ago. It’s been quite a night; maybe it’s better to think about it for a while.

“I—guess we should go talk to them,” Annie says.

Abed watches her with that intent attitude for a moment, then nods. “This has been an intense episode, it makes sense that there would be a ship tease. We can save that plot for another episode.”  He reaches out to hug Annie and walks to the door. As Annie tries to direct her thoughts to the business of the Save Greendale Committee, she still finds herself excitedly wondering just what Abed was saying and what that means for their relationship.


End file.
